Speak With No Words (show me, and I'm all yours)
by wlwhoe
Summary: As if high school wasn't hard enough, try adding dysfunctional families, mental breakdowns, and strange telepathic connections. If you figure out how to manage it all, let Trini and Kimberly know.


It was a crisp Sunday morning. Trees of orange and red surrounded her along with lines of quaint suburban houses decorated with jack o lanterns that greeted her on either side. The fallen leaves meandered across her path as a gust of cool wind swept by. She huddled further into the warmth of her scarf, enjoying the juxtaposition of the feeling as she continued on her way home. Her lungs filled with crisp air as she smiled and took in the sweet smell of fall. She rounded the corner onto her street; her neighbor waved at her from his mail box, and she gave a small smile and waved back.

Trini should have known her good mood wasn't going to last. The second she stepped foot in the house her mother, June, was on her.

"When are you going to clean up your shit? I can't stand looking at the clutter."

She struggled not to roll her eyes at that. The "clutter" is a few of her textbooks and a folder she had left out after watching her brothers the night before.

 _Not even a hello. At least she's consistent._

"I'll bring it upstairs now." She mumbled as she walked toward the pile on the table. It took all of her willpower not to engage her mother and start yet another fight.

"I shouldn't even have to tell you." June continued.

Trini opted to say nothing and climbed the stairs with the offending items. The small girl entered her room with a sigh and let her books fall on her desk while she lowered herself into the chair. It was almost as if the weather could sense her soured mood. Clouds started to gather covering up the sun with their mass. Small droplets fell from the sky creating a calming pitter patter against her window. A small squirrel ran up into a tree just as a brown bird dropped onto one of its branches. She was still gazing out at the damp animals when her phone pulls her attention away.

 **Princesa: hey, do you wanna go to Krispy Kreme?**

Trini smiled at her phone. Her girlfriend always had the best timing.

 **TinyTrini:** **definitely.**

 **Princesa: be there in ten**

Trini didn't look at her mother as she made her way to the door. Eye contact was usually seen as an invitation for an argument. Even though it was raining, she decided to sit on her front porch and wait for Kimberly. The small splashes of water bounced off of her skin keeping her in calm and in the present. Now was not the time to be upset. Her wonderful girlfriend was coming to pick her up, and they're going to, in their opinion, the finest establishment in town. Her relationship with Kimberly might have been a point of contention with June if she knew anything about it. She knows her daughter isn't straight and she didn't take it well at first-or even now. As long as she heard nothing about it there wouldn't be any problems her words exactly, so her relationship with Kimberly is a secret, at least at home.

A maroon car slowly crunched its way up the driveway coming to a stop. She looked up at Kimberly in the driver's seat who was giving her a smile through the windshield. She didn't get out of the car lest June see her. Her mother never really wanted to see Trini near another girl for obvious homophobic reasons.

"Hey, babe." Kimberly greeted after she reached over to open the passenger side door for her.

"Hey." Trini greeted with a forced smile. Kimberly paused her eyes rolled over the other girl's face. Her eyebrows drew together.

"What's wrong?" Trini should have known Kim would notice something was up with her given how attentive she was. Trini glanced up at her house in front of them and then down at the nail she was picking at in her lap.

"Nothing, it's stupid. Can we just go?" Kimberly's stared at her for a second longer, concern evident on her face.

"Nothing that bothers you is stupid, but yeah, we can go." Kimberly had a feeling the other girl just didn't want to talk about it while sitting in her driveway, so she dropped it for the time being.

The drive to Krispy Kreme was filled with a comfortable silence. Trini was thankful her girlfriend knew when to let something go for a while. She was also thankful that she knew she liked to talk even less than usual when upset.

The two climbed out of the car after swinging into a parking space. Kimberly immediately took her hand as they walked in. They passed by a group of middle aged women leaving the cafe and Trini had never been more thankful that June was a stay at home mom. She could be as free as she liked with Kimberly outside of the house.

 _Good thing mom has no friends._

Kimberly snorted next to her causing Trini to look up at her.

"What's so funny?" Kimberly just shook her head telling her she just had a funny thought. Trini dropped it in favor of heading to the counter to order while Kim found them seats.

"Thinking about how much you love me?" Trini teased as she set their donuts down and took a seat. They were situated at a table in the back corner of the cafe. Kim gave her an unreadable look before replying: "always," making Trini blush.

"Two hot chocolates!" The guy working behind the counter called out.

"I'll go get them," Kimberly said standing up. Trini was momentarily left alone with her thoughts, and they traveled back to her admittedly dysfunctional relationship with her mother. What would she think if she could see her now on a coffee date with Kimberly? Probably something along the lines of how disgusting she was or how she'd rather her be a serial killer than gay. Whatever, she was out with her girlfriend at their favorite establishment, and she was not going to let her mother destroy her mood any further. She glanced up at Kimberly chatting with the guy behind the counter, Greg. She knew his name because of how often they came there. Honestly, they should pay them for coming there so often.

"Here you are my darling." Kimberly dramatically placed one of the cups in front of Trini and the other on her side before sitting down.

"Thank you, Princesa," Trini said with a smirk. Kimberly hummed and took a sip of her drink.

"So what were you thinking about while I was gone? I glanced back, and you seemed kind of upset. What's going on?" Trini not wanting to concern her girlfriend any further decided to omit a bit of the truth.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how they should pay us for coming here so often." She laughed out. That same strange look came over Kim's face.

"I thought that too, just a second ago."

"I guess we can read each other's minds now, huh?" Trini grinned holding back laughter.

"I guess so," Kimberly said hesitantly before shaking her head and laughing.

"Well, let's test it. What am I thinking about right now?" They both laughed.

"Having super powers and jumping off of a cliff into magical water," Kimberly answered without missing a beat. Trini abruptly stopped laughing. Kimberly's laughter slowly died down at the look on her girlfriend's face.

"What, was I right?" Kimberly joked fiddling with her cup.

"... yeah."

They both stared at each other in confusion.

"... Trini, earlier today did your mom get on your case about anything?" Thrown off by the change of subject to something she was trying to avoid, Trini gave a slow nod.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"At any point today did you think something along the lines of 'not even a hello, my mom's consistent'?" Trini paused trying to remember their exchange and her thoughts during it. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and that was all the answer Kim needed.

"Sooo I guess we can actually read each other's minds?"


End file.
